battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Zeronos
Kamen Rider Zeronos is a former non-playable character in the previous Battride War games as his Zero Form, until being promoted playable in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, starting back from Altair Form. Biography Yuto is a man who bears the same name as Airi's fiancé, referred in the series as the "Past Man" , who mysteriously disappeared prior to the beginning of the series, but similarities do not go any further it would seem. It is later revealed that Yuto is the very same Yuto Sakurai, only a decade younger, sharing his future self's high knowledge of astronomy. Prior to the series, Yuto Sakurai encounters his future self, the older Yuto Sakurai of 2007, who reveals to him the situation relating to the Imagin. Provided with the Zeronos arsenal and Deneb, Yuto takes the ZeroLiner forward in time to May 20, 2007. Unlike Ryotaro, Yuto claims that protecting the flow of time is not the same thing as protecting people. He says that saving people is unnecessary if it means disrupting the flow of time even if it means sacrifices must be made to save the future. He holds a very spoiled personality, and often acts like a child when things do not go his way and putting lots of sugar in his coffee before actually tasting it, hence earning him the nickname "Boku-chan" by Urataros. Yuto is also the kind of figure who would use dishonest methods to get the job done, but has since abandoned this way of fighting. A running gag with Yuto is his hatred for shiitake, going as far as a comic beating to make sure Deneb does not serve any. After Yuto disappears in time (during the events of Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship), an even younger version of Yuto appears known only as "Yu". Yu possesses an artifact that the Oni Brothers Goludora and Shilubara need to complete their plan. Thus Ryotaro, Kotaro and the rest of the Den-Liner crew aid him and get the artifact to the past. To protect Yu, Deneb, not knowing he is actually Yuto, asks to form a contract with him, allowing him to gain a physical form. Yu's wish for the contract is for Deneb to see his contract holder, once more. The adult Sakurai and the ZeroLiner make a cameo appearance in the end, with the former reuniting with Deneb. Yuto returns once more when his relationship with Airi begins to be threatened by the actions of the Piggies Imagin (the events of Episode Red: Zero no Star Twinkle). In Super Hero Taisen GP, After Shocker alters the timeline, due being a member of the Liner Crew, Yuto and Deneb survived the alteration, and they went out to find other Riders who resisted Shocker's reign to help them find other Rider friends whose memory were altered, brainwashed, and/or captured. Deneb went hiding, while Yuto joined by Drive after Kotaro Minami managed to restore the Shift Car using Heisei Rider's original memories, Go Shijima, and last but not least is none other than Kyoichiro Kuroi, who was formerly Shocker's brainwashed Rider prior to sending him from 2015 to 1973, and now he's on the loose from Shocker. While Shinnosuke Tomari needs sometime to recover himself, he, Kyoichiro and Go encounters Sakuya Tachibana, and one of the other main Royal Card Kamen Riders, whereas Mutsuki Kamijou and Hajime Aikawa became a members of Shocker, and Kazuma Kenzaki is initially held as a prisoner. Apparently, the rescue was all a ruse, as Tachibana and Kenzaki are actually evil all along, but manage to defeat the Royal Riders, as they escape again. However, they are chased by Takumi Inui, whom they thought he's with Shocker until night to assassinate Kyoichiro. As Mach handled Faiz, Zeronos and Rider 3 escapes, but only to be ambushed again by the Shocker Riders, as Rider 3 sacrifice his life to save Zeronos since they after Rider 3, yet it may cost Rider 3's life to be brainwashed again. Thought there's no hope left, as Yuto being caught by Shocker, with Kyoichiro reveal himself as a double agent to lure all remaining Kamen Riders into a Shocker Riders or dies, a recovered Shinnosuke arrived to challenge Shocker a race, but only one condition is to hand over Yuto as a hostage, as Shocker also held a still alive Kiriko a hostage too, Shinnosuke accepted. While Yuto and Kiriko are watching the race, they sought Shocker is doing a dirty work to make Rider 3 win, yet Drive was lucky enough being reinforced by a revived BLACK RX Kotaro, Faiz, and Mach. When Rider 3 rejects Shinnosuke's emphaty of being a winner means no cheating, then led a kid who watches the race supporting the Kamen Riders, as well as leading the civilians to do so, even the kids whom Kotaro saved defects Shocker. After Rider 3 freed from brainwashed and remembered Shinnosuke's emphaty, accepting his lost however, Shocker doesn't want to accept their lost, as the Great Leader held Rider 3 into a vessel in form of Rider Robo, orders all Shocker members, including the Riders to kill thme Kamen Riders and their civilian resistance. After he and Kiriko being untie by the three former Shocker kids, he is enforced by Deneb and transformed into Zeronos Zero Form, later being aided by a fully recovered Royal Ace Kamen Riders, who shortly began to recovered their original memories, owned Yuto for revert them back to their old self. After Rider 3's remaining consciousness can send original Double Riders into the future, with a memories of the present era, manage to recovered Shocker Riders' memories back to Kamen Riders once again, the Great Leader has gone too far erasing most of the Riders' existences, until Rider 3 himself manage to break himself free from Rider Robo's vessel, rendering the Great Leader powerless on unable utilize a time alteration. As the battle is over, with the help of Ninninger, but lost one ally, Mach, the timeline is about to be a bit restored, as Kyoichiro bids his Rider allies farewell as a Rider, and may see them on the other side as a normal human. Yuto is last seen with Deneb, while departing to his peaceful life in patrolling the timeline, Yuto knew Deneb will bought a shitake without Yuto knowing, much to Yuto's furious. In a sequel D-Video Kamen Rider 4. He and Takumi helps Go and Shinnosuke to prevent Go's death many time in time loop. They were trembled by the appearance of a robot Kamen Rider 4, created from an endless time loop. He and Special Investigation Unit soon learn from Kaido/Snake Orphnoch, Takumi's old ally that Shocker also eyeing on Takumi, as a source of the Time Modification machine, because of his wish to protect his allies without dying like his late-ally Kusaka and Kiba. Once the timeline has been fully restored, with Takumi sacrifice his life, resulting his friends, safe for some of Faiz casts like Kaido did not remember if they met Takumi, with his whereabout to an unknown place remain unknown. Details Zeronos is a born fighter without being assisted by his Imagin, Deneb, as seen on his Altair Form, making Deneb/Vega Form remained as available Imagin form safely, unlike Den-O. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *All forms are well-round *Altair Form: **Has two Unblockables on Hold ■ (Headbutt) and ● (flying throw, but not against giants) **● (flying throw) also has Invisible Armored after on the throw hit **Can link between Hold ■ (Headbutt) and other special moves **▲+● (Splendid End (Charge)) does double damage against close-range surroundings, before the shot *Vega Form: **Form change into this form does burst damage **Good for mid and long range, due to having many projectile type properties in all moves **Hold ■ (Splendid End (Radial)) besides having a projectile, also good against close-range surroundings *A radial slashes on Altair Form's ▲ and Zero Form's ● is good against close-range surroundings *Zero Form's ▲+● (Buster Nova) is Unblockable Weaknesses/Cons *None so far both Altair Form. Presumably on Hold ■ (Headbutt) can be painful (despite not costing health) and recommend to Rider Cancel to cancel the headache *Vega Form: **■-Strings is very slow **▲ (Zeronos Nova)'s rotation while holding is very slow **Increasing the bullets on ▲+● (Grand Strike) must be learn carefully during charges *Zero Form: **Obtaining the kick finisher on ▲ (a charging shot to jumping roundhouse kick) must be closer to enemies and let go the holding **▲+● (Buster Nova) is slow on Rider Cancelling before the shot Gallery ' Ss17_2_1.jpg|Altair Form riding ZeroHorn Ss17_2_2.jpg|Zero Form Ss17_2_3.jpg|Vega Form Ss17_2_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Zeronos' bike is ZeroHorn. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters (Den-O)